


Alter-nation

by Percygranger



Series: Womenverse 20in20 Drabble Challenge [3]
Category: Dark Angel
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-26
Updated: 2014-10-26
Packaged: 2018-02-22 17:08:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2515346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Percygranger/pseuds/Percygranger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: dream.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alter-nation

“Are you sure this isn’t a dream?” Cindy looked as freaked out as Max felt, although she was doing her best not to show it. People walked by, as well dressed as the best parts of the city, on tiny phones. The streets were clean. No drones, no checkpoints. It was severely unnerving.

 

Max took a deep breath. “Pretty sure.”

 

“So we’re just, what? In an alternate universe where the Pulse didn’t happen?”

 

“...Yeah, that about sums it up.”

 

“Can we get back?”

 

“No idea.”

 

“Jesus...” Cindy’s face started to turn calculating. “So, no crash, which means the home country’s still doing okay. How much money do you think we can pull from these well-fed suckers?”

 

Max started to laugh, half out of panic, half out of utter relief. They might be stranded, without friends or family, but Max could count on Original Cindy having the bottom line in sight.

 

 


End file.
